A Little Piece of Heaven
by 96Yuuki
Summary: Cinta bisa membutakan hati semua orang. Itulah yang terjadi pada Len Kagamine, hingga membuat pemuda itu tega membunuh kekasihnya sendiri—Rin Kagamine. Song-fic/terinspirasi dari lagu A7x/mohon kritik dan saran!
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid **wasn't belong to **me**

**A Little Piece of Heaven **was belong to** Avenged Sevenfold  
**

* * *

**Song-fic & dark-fic  
**

**- A Little Piece of Heaven -  
**

* * *

**Warning : **diksi semrawut, _typo_(s), newbie

* * *

Telah terkenal di seluruh penjuru kampus, sepasang kekasih yang selalu bersama—Len Kagamine dan Rin Kagamine. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Fisik dan marga yang sama membuat keduanya seperti anak kembar, padahal bukan. Keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Len Kagamine adalah salah satu murid Fakultas Sastra di Universitas Keio. Ia terkenal ramah dan tampan. Banyak gadis yang berebut mencuri hatinya. Namun, hanya satu orang yang berhasil—Rin Kagamine—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ikut mengejar-ngejar pemuda itu. Rambutnya pirang berantakan dan diikat gaya _ponytail _kecil di belakang. Dan ia memiliki mata biru yang indah.

Rin Kagamine adalah salah satu murid Fakultas Kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengan kekasihnya—Universitas Keio. Ia merupakan gadis ceria yang selalu memakai pita besar putih di kepalanya. Rambutnya pirang sebahu. Ia juga memiliki mata biru yang lebih terang dari Len.

Saat liburan, Len mengajak Rin pergi ke rumahnya—makan malam bersama.

"Makanannya enak. Apalagi tehnya harum," komentar Rin sambil meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja—ditutup dengan senyuman manisnya. Len tersipu malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"R-rin," panggil Len. Ia pura-pura membaca buku—untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Rin menatap kekasihnya itu. "Ya, ada apa?"

Len menutup bukunya, kemudian menggaruk leher belakangnya. Mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Emm.._e-etto_, anu itu," Len memegang bukunya kuat-kuat. Setetes keringat mengalir dari dahinya. Rin yang melihat gerak-gerik Len yang aneh itu pun tertawa kecil. "Haha, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, Len." Tidak lupa ia melemparkan senyumnya.

"Y-yeah, entah kenapa aku gugup sekali," ujar pemuda Kagamine itu. Rin pun terkikik. Len memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Rin, kau tahu 'kan kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kita SMP?" Len berbasa-basi. Gadis pirang di depannya mengangguk.

"A-aku ingin—" Len menjeda kalimatnya—menatap mata biru terang Rin dalam-dalam. Ia menarik napas sedikit.

"Aku ingin menaikkan tingkat hubungan kita," lanjut Len.

"Maksudmu?" Rin menggaruk kepalanya—tidak mengerti. Len menghela napas untuk yang sekian kalinya. Ia pun mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dari saku celananya.

"Aku ingin kita menikah," jawab Len sambil berjalan mendekati Rin. Ia segera berjongkok dan membukakan kotak yang ia keluarkan tadi dan menampakkan benda berkilau di dalamnya.

"Jadi, kamu akan menerimanya 'kan?" Len menghadapkan benda berkilau itu di depan Rin—tersenyum manis, membuat rambut pirangnya yang berantakan ada yang menjatuhi wajahnya.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut.

"Rin?"

"_G-gomen_," bisik Rin lirih. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Sepertinya, sekaranglah saatnya aku memberitahumu tentang ini," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. Len memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"A-aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Len. _Hontou ni gomennasai_. Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu," lanjut Rin. Ia tertawa kecil. "A-aku akan menikah dengan Kaito Shion—murid dari Fakultas Hukum." Rin menghentikan kalimatnya. Kaki Len melemas. Kotak merah berisi cincin itu terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Ayahku memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Kumohon kamu mengerti aku," ujar Rin. Ia pun mengangkat wajah Len, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"K-kamu tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Rin?" Len memegang tangan Rin. Rin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "_Onegai_! Mengertilah aku." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

Len menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kosong. Hatinya seperti dicabik-cabik, ditusuk ribuan jarum, diiris dengan pisau dapur. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tidak menerima lamarannya? Kenapa ia lebih memilih menikah bersama pemuda lain? Apa ia sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Dan, iblis pun memasuki diri Len. Seketika, ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam gadis yang sudah bersama dengannya selama 6 tahun itu. Len mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri—berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Rin yang melihatnya menghela napas—berpikir Len menenangkan diri dengan mengambil segelas minuman. Ia pun menatap keluar jendela.

Pemuda Kagamine tadi kembali dengan pisau dapur di tangan. Rin belum menyadarinya, hingga Len tertawa sarkastis.

"L-len?" Rin berdiri. Bahunya bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau menikah denganku 'kan? Bukankah kau mencintaiku, Rin?" tanya Len sambil berjalan mendekati Rin. Sedangkan gadis itu melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menempel di tembok. Len tertawa lagi. Suaranya menggema di ruangan yang mereka tempati.

Dengan cekatan, Len menarik lengan Rin dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pisau dapur. Rin meronta-ronta sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Len. "L-len! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Len sudah buta dengan rasa cintanya. Sedangkan iblis merasuki tubuhnya, menguasai pikiran pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan laki-laki lain! Tidak akan!" Len berteriak sambil membanting Rin di lantai dan segera mengunci kakinya dengan menduduki kaki Rin. "Kau adalah milikku!" Rin menjerit tertahan.

Pisau dapur berkolaborasi dengan tangan Len. Pisau itu—berlumuran darah. Tidak kurang dari 10 menit, tubuh Rin tergeletak lemas di lantai. Kedua tangannya terlentang dengan belasan goresan di mana-mana. Ruangan itu pun berbau amis dan lantainya berwarna merah darah. Darah mengalir dari pipi Len. Bukan, itu bukan darahnya, melainkan darah kekasihnya—yang sudah _mati_.

Merasa puas dengan pekerjaannya, pemuda itu berdiri—tertawa sarkastis lagi. Pisau yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatannya tergeletak di samping mayat Rin Kagamine. Len berjongkok, menarik tangan Rin dan menggendong mayat itu.

"Sekarang, kau sepenuhnya milikku, Rin Kagamine," bisik Len dengan senyuman licik. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya—meletakkan tubuh tak bernyawa Rin di tempat tidur, kemudian menulisi pintu bagian luar kamarnya.

_Don't disturb_.

Tubuh Len sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh iblis jahat. Di kamarnya, ia berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak dengan mayat Rin. Ia menyetubuhi tubuh Rin hingga 50 kali—dengan sesuka hatinya. Tidak peduli pada pagi hari, siang, atau malam.

Hari berikutnya, ia merobek dada Rin dan mengambil jantungnya dengan keji. Jantung berwarna merah itu ia letakkan di atas piring. Dibawanya piring yang ada jantung Rin ke ruang makan—tempat di mana nyawa Rin melayang. Bau amis masih tercium dengan jelas di ruangan itu karena Len tidak berniat membersihkannya. Len menusukkan garpu di salah satu sisi jantung tadi. Kemudian, dengan sendoknya, ia masukkan potongan jantung Rin ke mulutnya. Ia menatap pintu kamarnya, kemudian tersenyum licik.

Selesai dengan acara makannya, Len kembali masuk ke kamar. Ia memutar lagu. Ditariknya mayat Rin.

"Kamu sungguh cantik Rin," bisik Len sambil menatap penuh nafsu wajah pucat dan penuh dengan titik-titik darah milik Rin. Ia pun menari-nari di kamarnya, mengikuti irama lagu. Gerakan Len terhenti saat kepala Rin lepas dari tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu cepat-cepat mengambil jarum dan benang, kemudian menyambung kepala dengan tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan cara dijahit.

Hari-hari Len lewati dengan bahagia bersama _mainan_ barunya. Walaupun Rin sudah mati—yang sekarang tinggal tubuh tanpa nyawa itu, Len memperlakukan mayat Rin selayaknya manusia yang masih hidup. Mengajaknya foto bersama, makan malam bersama, dan masih saja ia ajak bicara.

Hati Len sudah buta. Iblis menguasainya hingga Len tidak bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Hingga pada suatu hari—

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

**Author : **Karena Yuuki lagi _males_ melanjutkan fiksi "No Stupid Chair", Yuuki nekatmembuat _song-fic_. Yuuki membuat fiksi ini berdasarkan _official video_ dari lagu A Little Piece of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold yang Yuuki jadikan 2 part.

Sebenarnya kartun sih _video_nya, tetapi cukup ngeri juga kalau dilihat. Karena fiksi ini ada kata-kata dan perbuatan (?) yang rada' menjurus ke _rate_ M, jadi saya tetapkan _rate_ M. Yah, soalnya kalau dijadikan _rate_ T terlalu sadis ._.

Jadi, mohon kritik dan saran dari _author-author_! _Domo_ _arigatou gozaimasu_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid **wasn't belong to **me**

**A Little Piece of Heaven **was belong to** Avenged Sevenfold  
**

* * *

**Song-fic & dark-fic  
**

**- A Little Piece of Heaven -  
**

* * *

**Warning : **diksi semrawut, _typo_(s), newbie

* * *

"Kamu sungguh cantik Rin," bisik Len sambil menatap penuh nafsu wajah pucat dan penuh dengan titik-titik darah milik Rin. Ia pun menari-nari di kamarnya, mengikuti irama lagu. Gerakan Len terhenti saat kepala Rin lepas dari tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu cepat-cepat mengambil jarum dan benang, kemudian menyambung kepala dengan tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan cara dijahit.

Hari-hari Len lewati dengan bahagia bersama _mainan_ barunya. Walaupun Rin sudah mati—yang sekarang tinggal tubuh tanpa nyawa itu, Len memperlakukan mayat Rin selayaknya manusia yang masih hidup. Mengajaknya foto bersama, makan malam bersama, dan masih saja ia ajak bicara.

Hati Len sudah buta. Iblis menguasainya hingga Len tidak bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Hingga pada suatu hari—

Len menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja sambil sesekali menghisap batang rokoknya. Salah satu tangannya sibuk memencet _remote _televisi dan mencari _channel_ yang menayangkan acara yang menurutnya menarik. Ia menemukan acara yang 'keren' baginya. Suatu film yang berisi tentang _zombie-zombie_. Ia pun meletakkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang hitam itu di pangkuannya—dengan masih menghisap rokoknya.

Sesekali, Len melirik ke dalam peti mati yang diletakkan berdiri di sudut ruangan. Di dalam peti mati—diletakkan mayat Rin. Kedua matanya tertutup. Len terkekeh puas.

Tiba-tiba—

_Krek_.

Sebuah suara berasal dari peti tersebut. Len sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya karena ia sibuk menonton televisi.

Sedangkan di dalam peti mati tadi, kedua mata Rin terbuka. Iris yang dulunya berwarna biru cerah, sekarang tidak berwarna—kosong.

Bangkit—Rin Kagamine bangkit dari kematiannya. Ia bangkit dari kubur—untuk balas dendam ke Len Kagamine, atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Rin.

"Len Kagamine," gumam mayat hidup itu. Len yang menyadari mayat Rin bergerak menjerit tertahan. Ia sempat terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk. Cepat-cepat ia melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

Di luar, bulan purnama bersinar—menerangi Len yang berlari di jalanan sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"A-apa-apaan itu! Kenapa Rin hidup?" gumam Len kebingungan.

Len menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke belakang—sepi. Ia menghela napas lega, tanpa menyadari apa yang ada di depannya.

_Jleb!_

"Arght!" erang Len kesakitan. Dilihatnya sebuah objek berwarna merah yang berdetak beraturan tetapi cukup cepat—di genggaman tangan berwarna pucat. Itu!

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Len Kagamine?" tanya pemilik tangan pucat tersebut dengan suara serak. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat jantung milik Len Kagamine—membuat pemilik jantung tersebut mengerang kesakitan lagi.

"Ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku," isak Rin. Kemudian, ekspresinya yang tadi sedih berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Senyuman licik mewarnai wajahnya. Namun, mata itu—mata yang kosong, menatap tajam tubuh tak berdaya milik Len. Saat itulah, Len tersadar dari kuasa iblis.

"R-rin? _H-hontou ni gomennasai_," bisik Len putus asa. Ia harus menanggung semuanya. Ia harus menerima balas dendam dari hasil perbuatannya. Rin menyeret Len—membawanya ke dunia yang lain.

Tempat yang dimaksud Rin adalah—tempat yang penuh dengan darah, bernuansa merah, langit-langitnya penuh dengan bayang-bayang _monster_ dan sejenisnya. Len masih sadar, walaupun jantungnya sudah diambil Rin. Ia tahu, ia tidak ada di dunia saat ini. Ia berada di _dunia yang lain_.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau perbuat!" bentak Rin. Sedangkan Len diam seribu bahasa. Walaupun begitu, Rin bisa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ini bukan bumi, bukan dunia manusia. Jadi, hal-hal yang _tidak mungkin_ bisa saja menjadi _mungkin_.

_Aku akan menderita untuk waktu yang lama_. Len berpikir seperti itu sambil menatap ngeri langit-langit.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama ini? Belum cukupkah?" ujar Rin. Len yang menyadari Rin bisa membaca pikirannya menundukkan kepala.

_Untuk memperbaikinya, terserah padamu. Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku_.

"Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan," balas Rin. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat—berusaha agar tidak menangis.

_Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan_. Len mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu. Aku ingin kita mati **bersama**. Dan tetap berada di dunia, untuk meneror banyak orang—**selamanya**," jawab Rin dengan penuh penekanan. Dan akhirnya, Len dan Rin bangkit dari kubur bersama-sama.

Nuansa kegelapan mengelilingi keduanya. Bersama-sama, mereka meneror banyak orang di dunia.

Suatu hari—

Di sebuah gereja, orang-orang duduk di bangku sambil menatap ke arah depan. Seorang pastur berdiri di depan dua orang yang akan menikah. Mempelai pria yang berambut _turquoise_ itu menatap calon istrinya dengan penuh cinta. Calon istrinya tersenyum malu—menundukkan kepala, membuat rambut panjangnya bergerak-gerak.

Namun, kebahagiaan yang belum sempat dimulai itu **harus** berhenti.

Len dengan gergaji mesinnya—dengan keji memotong mempelai pria dan wanitanya. Darah mengucur dari keduanya. Selesai dengan pengantin tadi, Len segera membunuh semua yang ada di dalam gereja itu—dengan cara dimutilasi.

Ketika semuanya telah terbunuh, Rin dan Len berdiri di depan pastur tadi. Pastur itu sama sekali tidak takut. Ia sudah menduga, hal ini akan terjadi. Ya, kedua Kagamine itu memutuskan untuk menikah di kehidupan mereka yang lain.

"Apakah kau akan mengambil pria ini untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupmu di kehidupanmu?" tanya sang pastur.

"Ya," jawab Rin dengan suara serak. Pertanyaan yang hampir sama ditanyakan sang pastur kepada Len. Kemudian, setelah pernikahan yang _tidak wajar_ itu sudah dilaksanakan, Len membunuh pastur tersebut dan Rin mengambil jantungnya—kemudian ia makan.

Kemudian, hari-hari dilewati Len dan Rin bersama. Mereka telah membunuh banyak orang dan mengambil organ-organnya untuk mereka makan. Rin sering membawa kepala orang yang telah Len bunuh untuk dijadikan minuman mereka berdua. Atau mengambil jantung dan hati untuk makanannya.

Hidup yang _tidak wajar_ itu—dilewati Len dan Rin dengan senang.

* * *

**The End  
**

* * *

**Author : **Yatta, akhirnya kesampaian juga menyelesaikan fiksi ini :D

Yosh, _domo arigatou gozaimasu _untuk para _reviewer_ dan _reader_ yang mampir di fiksi ini :D

Dan tentang percakapan Len dan Rin tentang pertanggung jawaban itu, mohon maaf kalau salah. Soalnya saya mengandalkan terjemahan saya sendiri. Sekali lagi, _hontou ni gomennasai_ kalau salah. Mohon maklum karena masih _beginner_.


End file.
